danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.60 יום ראשון, י"ז אדר תשע"ה - 8 במרץ 2015
מייל יומי בנושאים: יהדות, ארץ ישראל, התפוצות ועוד... מס.60 יום ראשון, י"ז אדר תשע"ה - 8 במרץ 2015 שיג ושיח – הרב יונתן זקס: הייתכנו רחמים בלי דין thumb|650px|מרכז|לפרשת השבוע שעבר, [[פרשת כי תשא]] * לקריאת המשך השיעור לקט מרשים של צילומי פורים - 2015 אוסף משובח של צילומים באתר עיתון הארץ 4077892358.jpg 1709762807.jpg * צפו בצילומים נוספים הקרדיט ל"צילומי אי.פי. ' הצעה: תוך שנתיים ! רכבל לכותל המערבי ולהר הזיתים ניר חסון כתב באתר עיתון הארץ עיריית ירושלים מחדשת פרויקט שנוי במחלוקת להקמת רכבל לעיר העתיקה – במעורבות עמותת אלע"ד 'הנה המסלול הצפוי התחנות המוצעות: תחנת הרכבת הראשונה של ירושלים, עיר דוד - שער האשפתות, גת שמנים ומצפה הר הזיתים. ומוסיף:- לפי תוכנית שטרם אושרה, 4 תחנות ייבנו במרחקים קצרים מהמקומות הרגישים מבחינה דתית ויוצבו עשרות עמודי ענק שיחצו את האגן ההיסטורי בעיר. מומחה לענייני ירושלים: "זו דיסניפיקציה של העיר" בין השאר ' כתב: גם חברת הייעוץ הישראלית "קבוצת פארטו" מעורבת בפרויקט וכן הרשות לפיתוח ירושלים. ל"הארץ" נודע גם כי עמותת אלע"ד, שמפעילה את הגן הלאומי עיר דוד הסמוך לכותל, מעורבת גם בקידום מיזם הרכבל. במצגת מכונה התחנה שליד הכותל המערבי בשם "קדם", כשם מרכז המבקרים החדש שמתכננת העמותה לא הרחק משם. במסמכי התוכנית נכתב כי לא ניתן יהיה לקדם את תוכנית הרכבל עד לאישור התוכנית להקמת מרכז המבקרים. ביום חמישי הקרוב יערך דיון בועדת הערר של המועצה הארצית לתכנון בנוגע לתוכנית מרכז המבקרים. בנוסף, בשל מעורבות העמותה נמנע מנכ"ל המשרד לענייני ירושלים, דביר כהנא, שהיה בכיר באלע"ד בטרם מינויו לתפקיד, לעסוק בפרויקט. העירייה מתכננת לחשוף את הפרויקט במסיבת עיתונאים בשבועות הקרובים. מה יהיה עם "אמות המים של ההתיישבות הציונית בעמק-הירדן" המאמר הובא כאן ברשות המחבר. פורסם בארכיונתן וכן ב"הגלילה" - עלון המחוז הצפוני של המועצה לשימור אתרי מורשת ישראל התמונות צולמו על-ידי המחבר. 'אמות המים של ההתיישבות הציונית בעמק-הירדן מאת: יונתן זיגמנד תלמיד לתואר שני- בר אילן, גר בדגניה ב', ישראל. בראשית שנות הארבעים של המאה הקודמת הוקמה בידי חמישה קיבוצים: דגניה א', דגניה ב', כנרת, בית-זרע ואפיקים אמת מים שכונתה "מכון חמשת הקיבוצים". אמת המים הגבוהה, המצוייה מדרום למסדה, העלתה את מי הירמוך מנהרים את השדות החקלאיים במזרחו של עמק הירדן. השימוש במי-ההשקיה פחת והיום נמצאת האמה במצב תחזוקתי ירוד והיא בסכנת בלייה והרס מוחלט.ייתכן שכדאי להגדיר אותה בתור אתר לשימור מורשת. thumb|350px|ימין| המצב הנוכחי-כיום שלושת אמות המים (האקוודוקטים) לא פעילות עוד. מהאמה הראשונה, 'האמה המשותפת', נותר קטע קצר בסמוך לדגניה ב' אשר חוזק בעזרת אגודת המים של עמק הירדן. גם מהאמה של אשדות-יעקב נותר קטע קצר בלבד אשר שופץ אף הוא בידי אגודת המים (מצפון ל'מצפה אבנר אלתר'). אגודת המים של עמק-הירדן השתמשה בתוואי של האמות להנחת קווי מים של 'מפעל ההשבה' (השבת מי קולחים לחקלאות). האמה המצפה לתחזוקה-אמת המים הגבוהה נותרה כמעט בשלמותה והיא בולטת ומרשימה בגובהה ובממדיה. אולם לאמה אין 'בעל-בית' או 'אבא אחד' והיא סובלת ממחסור בתחזוקה. חלק מעמודי הבטון והתעלה נשברים ונסדקים וכך גם התעלה עצמה אשר צומחים בה קני סוף שמרחיבים את הסדקים ומסכנים את יציבות האמה. 'האמה הגבוהה' נמצאת אמנם מחוץ לשטח החצר של הקיבוצים עצמם, אך ראוי ואף חובה לדעתי למצוא גופים או מוסדות שייאותו לקחת על עצמם את שימור האמה, את חיזוקה וידאגו לתקציבים לכך. יש להנגיש את האמה לכלל הציבור, לחשוף אותה ולספר את סיפורה ואת חשיבותה לעמק-הירדן ולסיפור הציוני ולהתיישבות בכלל הארץ. תמונות מאמה - שרידי האמה המשותפת ליד דגניה.JPG|שרידי האמה המשותפת ליד דגניה האמה הגבוהה.jpg| האמה הגבוהה האמה הגבוהה עמודים מתפרקים.jpg|האמה הגבוהה עמודים מתפרקים ברכת עונ"ש שלוחה ליהודה זיו ליום הולדתו הפ"ט שחל בי"א באדר thumb|100px|ימין|צילמה: אסנת מרידור thumb|300px|ימין|גשר דוארה באמצע שנות החמישים. ברקע התאטרון האזורי שנבנה על תל רון ושימש את תושבי המועצה האזורית גליל עליון (מקור: יוסי גרעיני, מצגת גשרים ישנים בעמק החולה)עוד ינובון בשיבה, דשנים ורעננים יהיו! מצטרף לברכות ליהודה זיו, חוקר ארץ ישראל. מחיבוריו נהנתי תמיד, את הרצאותיו שמעתי בכנסי מחקרי יהודה ושומרון ועתה אני עוקב אחרי המאמרים שבוא מפרסם בבלוג "עונג שבת" של דוד אסף, בו קראתי עח אירוע היום הולדת. בתור מומחי לשמות אתרים בארץ ישראל, היה חבר בועדת השמות הממשלתית . בבלוג האחרון של אסף הוא עוסק ב"גשר יוסף" , והנה הסיפור: הגשר הראשון הנטוי על הירדן – לאחר התכנסות יובליו ליד קיבוץ שדה נחמיה – נושא היום את השם 'גשר יוסף'. רבים טועים ומייחסים את כינויו של הגשר ליוסף טרומפלדור. חיזוק לטעותם הם מוצאים בכך שהכביש העובר על הגשר (9779) יוצא מקריית שְׁמוֹנָה, אשר עם הקמתה (26 בדצמבר 1949) נקראה תחילה 'קריית יוסף', על שם הגיבור הגלילי הגידם. לימים (1951) קבעה לה ועדת השמות הממשלתית, את שמה הנוכחי, המנציח את זכרם של כל שמונת הנופלים בתל חי הסמוכה. הגשר המנדטורי התלוי, הצפוני והראשון בגשרי הירדן, הוקם כנראה בשנת 1927 ונבנה מפרקי מתכת מעודפי חיל ההנדסה של הצבא הבריטי במלחמת העולם הראשונה. הוא נבנה על כביש שחיבר בין חָאלִצָה (קרי: חָ'אלִסָה; בערבית: خَالِصَة, שפירושו חופשיה, פטורה ממס) – קרית שמונה של היום – לבין דֻוָארָה ((دُوَارَة; מעגל) – כפרון בני העַ'וָארְנֶה (غَوَارْنَة; כינוים של הבדווים שוכני הביצות), עשוי סוכות גומא ערוכות במעגל, בצד קיבוץ עמיר. מכאן כינויו של הגשר בפי ותיקי המתיישבים היהודים בצפון בקעת החולה: 'גשר דוּאַרָה', כשם יעדה של הדרך החולפת על פניו. 'גשר יוסף' על כביש 9779 וידאו: אלו גדולי ישראל שתועדו עם "החפץ חיים" (נשלח במייל נפרד) thumb|ימין|335 px בעקבות הכתבה של ידידיה מאיר ה"אתנחתא" - שבועון בשבע - י"ד באדר תשע"ה הכיתוב ביו-טוב- The First World Congress (Knessia Gedolah) of the World Agudath Israel the first major gathering of all the different sects of Klal Yisroel which took place in Vienna starting from Elul 3, 5683 / August 15, 1923 and which lasted for ten days. (World Congress of Agudas Jisroel, new organization of Orthodox Jews, in session. Shots of delegates arriving before Congress Building (the old circus building) in Zirkue Strasse. Group shot with Chief Rabbi Chaim Sechor (Roumania) in center. Group with Rabbi Lee Preschner, member of the business committee of the association. Group with Rabbi Ehrmann (Frankfort, Germany) in conversation. Dr. Jacob Rosenheim (Frankfort) leader of the new movement. Dr. Leo Jung (New York). Sally Guggenheim. Chief Rabbi Spitzer (Czechoslovakia). Delegate from Palestine. Chief Rabbi Lowenstein (Zurich, Switzerland). Dr. Kirschbaum (Warsaw, Poland), deputy in the Sejm (Polish Parliament). Chief Rabbi Permutier (Warsaw), Sejm deputy. The famous 90 year old Rabbi Jisreol Meier Hakohen (Radin), also called "Chofez Chaim" after his great work. Identifications of delegates may be incorrect.) ובעברית - הכנסייה הראשונה יועדה להתקיים בחודש אלול תרע"ד (1914), אך מספר שבועות לפני התאריך המיועד פרצה מלחמת העולם הראשונה. המועד: ג'-י' באלול תרפ"ג (1923). המקום: וינה. בכנסייה השתתפו כ-900 צירים. בין המשתתפים: החפץ חיים, האדמו"ר הרב אברהם מרדכי אלתר מגור, הרב חיים עוזר גרודז'ינסקי מווילנא, האדמו"ר הרב ישראל פרידמן מצ'ורטקוב, האדמו"ר רבי משה פרידמן מבויאן, האדמו"ר הרב יצחק זליג מורגנשטרן מסוקולוב, הרב מאיר דן פלוצקי בעל ה"כלי חמדה", הרב מאיר שפירא מלובלין, הרב משה מרדכי אפשטיין מסלבודקה, הרב מאיר אטלס משאוויל, הרב יוסף יהודה ליב בלוך מטלז, הרב יהודה לייב צירלסון מקישינב, הרב איסר זלמן מלצר מסלוצק. :נאום פתיחה: החפץ חיים. :תקנה חשובה: ההכרזה על לימוד הדף היומי, על ידי הרב מאיר שפירא מלובלין. :החלטה חשובה: הקמת "קרן התורה", לסיוע כלכלי למוסדות תורניים בשל המצב הקשה לאחר מלחמת העולם. הכנסייה הגדולה היא שמו הרשמי של הכינוס העולמי המרכזי של תנועת אגודת ישראל העולמית, ובו משתתפים רבים ממנהיגיה הרוחניים והפוליטייים, מישראל ומהעולם. עד היום התקיימו שש כנסיות, האחרונה שבהן בשנת תש"מ (1980). הסרט צולם ב"כנסייה הראשונה" של אגודת ישראל שנערכה בוינה באלול תרפ"ג (1923) ונשמרה בארכיון אוניברסיטת דרום-קרוליינה. הסרטון ההיסטורי הנדיר שנחשף ב"כיכר השבת" בו מתועדים מרנן ורבנן גדולי ישראל זצ"ל ובראשם מרן בעל "החפץ חיים" זיע"א (אז בן 84) צפו בדקה 00.58 - 11 שניות כשהם מגיעים להשתתף במעמד הכנסייה הגדולה בשנת תרפ"ג מכה גלים בכל רחבי העולם היהודי • מיוחד: רשימת גדולי הדור שנראים בסרטון בבואם לכינוס • צפו (חרדים) * הקישור טקס הנצחה בפלרמו - סיציליה - לחסידי אומות העולם ביום שישי 6 מרס 2015 בשעה 9:00 בבוקר בגן לזכר חסידי אומות העולם ב-via Alloro בפלרמו - סיציליה , Sindaco di Palermo Leoluca Orlando, il Console Onorario della Repubblica di Polonia Davide Farina e il Presidente dell’Istituto Siciliano di Studi Ebraici Evelyne Aouate, con la partecipazione del Corpo Consolare di Palermo e del Presidente della Consulta delle Culture Adham DARAWSHA,ימשיך לנטיעה הראשונה לזכרו של "חסיד אומות העולם" יאן קרסקי, הפולני וסיציליאני קאלוג'רו בראון. :"יאן קרסקי (יאן קוזילבסקי) מפולין. שליח האומה הפולנית לממשלתם בגולה. שליח האומה היהודית לעולם. האיש אשר סיפר על השמדת העם היהודי, בעת שניתן היה עדיין לעוצרה. חסיד אומות העולם, גיבור העם הפולני, פרופסור באוניברסיטת ג'ורג'טאון 1952 – 1992. איש אציל אשר הלך בינינו והפך אותנו לטובים יותר בעצם נוכחותו. איש צדק". * Calogero Marrone מסיציליה (ברשימת חסידי אומות העולם ביד-ושם) - הוא היה Capo dell'Ufficio Anagrafe del Comune di Varese בתקופה הפשיסטית והכיבוש הנאצי, שחרר מאות מסמכי זהות מזויפים ליהודים ואנטי-פשיסטים ומאפשרים להם להציל את עצמם מרדיפות. גיליתי כתוצאה ממידע אנונימי נכלא ומת במחנה הריכוז בדכאו. הוא זכה בתואר "חסיד אומות העולם". 11025824 10152806893528727 5063000905942965609 n.jpg 11014703 10152807030928727 3266725105884399445 n.jpg 11034215 10152806911053727 7895343923459690214 n.jpg 11002614 10152806887623727 7692409517377311263 n.jpg 10982082 10152806921678727 5955944245978936163 n.jpg *המקור כנפי רוח - הרב קוק מאת: אופיר סובול, הזמר:בני לנדאו לחן: אביגיל עוזיאל-עמר (נשלח במייל נפרד) thumb|ימין|335 px עוד המלצה של ידידיה מאיר ב"אתנחתא" בשבועון בשבע - י"ד באדר תשע"ה שבע שנים אחרי הפיגוע בישיבת מרכז הרב, תלמידי הישיבה בעוד פרויקט הנצחה מוזיקלי: והפעם המורה שלהם הרב אלישיב ברלין מחבר את המעבד הקלאסי אופיר סובול עם זמר הגבעות ביני לנדאו. המילים הן של הרב קוק: בן אדם, עלה, למעלה עלה עלה למעלה, עלה בן אדם עלה, למעלה עלה כִּי כֹּחַ עַז לָךְ יֵשׁ לָךְ כְּנָפִי רוּחַ, כְּנָפִי נְשָׁרִים אַבִּירִים. אֶל תכחש בָּם פֶּן יכחשו לְךָ. דּרושׁ אוֹתָם – דרוש בן אדם ויימצאו לך מיד. קטגוריה:מייל יומי - מרץ 2015